Warriors OneShots
by kittyninja321
Summary: A bunch of one-shots, such as 'What if Silverstream had lived', or 'What Cinderpelt Thought.' May be a LOT of spoiler alerts, please read.
1. TigerXDove

** Hey guys, it's Kitty Ninja. I know I'm working on A New Generation, and I won't stop, but I just decided to do a random set of one-shots. More specifically, what-ifs. I know a lot of these have been made recently, but these just randomly popped up in my mind. Okay, here's my first one. DoveXTiger, beware.**

** This was just an idea that popped into my mind. Oh, and if you put a request for something in the reviews, I'll do it, but that probably won't happen. **

**XX SPOILER ALERT XX **

Dovewing's eyes drooped, and she was on the verge of sleep. But instead of giving in, she thought of the cat that would soon be waiting to see her. She had not been able to meet him the night before, because foolish Bumblestripe had been the camp guard that night. Dovewing had nothing against the tom, but he was _so _annoying. She rolled her eyes, and waited for her sister's breathing to slow, showing she was asleep.

Ivypool was snoring when Dovewing decided she was safe. She picked her way around the cats, and stepped out. Brambleclaw was the camp guard, and he was looking around. Dovewing rounded the warriors' den, and found herself behind the medicine den. She allowed her senses to stretch across the territory, and she heard Tigerheart's soft breathing at the old Twoleg nest. She silently climbed up the softly sloped side of the hollow, barely allowing herself to breathe. After she made it to the top, she slipped into the forest.

"Dovewing!" Tigerheart's deep voice made Dovewing purr. The handsome tom stood under the roof, and Dovewing padded up to him, touching noses.

"I've missed you." she responded.

"I've got something special planned tonight." Tigerheart murmured, leading her inside. Dovewing was too busy admiring the tabby tom to hear the heartbroken cat outside.

"Dovewing, is bloating the only symptom you've been having?" Jayfeather asked, pressing his paws against the she-cat's belly.

Dovewing shrugged. "Exhaustion."

_I wonder why._ Jayfeather thought bitterly. He knew of Dovewing's secrets; it was too obvious, and plus, he _was _one of the prophesied cats. _Is she completely mouse-brained? With the battle so close, why would any cat want a relationship, especially in another Clan?_

"Anything else?" he said, hiding his irritation.

"Um, no, nothing."

"Well, Dovewing, I've got good news for you." Jayfeather mewed, trying to sound upbeat. "You're expecting kits."

"_What?_" Jayfeather could imagine the she-cat leaping up, her blue eyes wide.

"What's the matter?" Briarlight asked, curious, from over in her bed.

"Oh, um, nothing."Dovewing murmured. "That's great!"

"Who's the father?" Briarlight asked cheerfully.

_Isn't it obvious? _Jayfeather thought drily.

"Bumblestripe." Dovewing mewed decisively. She stood up.

"You must move to the nursery right away, or else you could harm the kits." Jayfeather ordered.

"Oh, of course." Dovewing said, crestfallen.

Dovewing padded away, and Jayfeather shook his head. _If Firestar finds out the real father, what will ShadowClan do? When Tigerstar comes, the Clans must all be united as one, but how can we do that with half-Clan kits on their way?_

"Tigerheart!" Dovewing called, rubbing against the tom.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you in so long. I've had dawn or moon-high patrols every night for the last half-moon!" the tom complained, licking Dovewing's ear.

The two cats settled, and Dovewing sighed. "Tigerheart, I have to tell you something."

Tigerheart met his mate's blue gaze. "Anything, Dovewing."

"I-" Dovewing closed her eyes and looked down. "I'm expecting your kits."

"_No!_" a new voice yowled, and Bumblestripe bursted out of the shadows, pinning Tigerstripe down. "How could you _hurt _her like this?" he hissed.

"Bumblestripe, no!" Dovewing mewed, voice hoarse.

"_You!_" Bumblestripe turned to her, fury in his gaze. "You _knew. _You knew my feelings for you. That's why you rejected me. Always _shunning _me. I loved you!" Tigerheart wriggled under his paws, but Bumblestripe pressed one to his neck, letting them sink in to the tom's fur.

"No, Bumblestripe. It's not you!"

Blood bubbled up on Tigerheart's neck. Bumblestripe met Dovewing's gaze. "_Lies. _You know you could trust me with anything, but you chose not to. And now these kits will grow up without their father, always wondering what happened. We could have had beautiful kits! But you chose _him _instead!" Bumblestripe had pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, just please, let him go!" Dovewing barreled in to Bumblestripe, knocking him off of her mate. Bumblestripe hissed, and lashed out a striped paw. Dovewing flinched, and too late, she looked up to see th tom sink his teeth in to Tigerheart's throat.

"_No!_" Dovewing yowled, attacking the tom. Instead of fighting back, he backed up.

"The debt has been paid." Bumblestripe hissed, then backed up to the wall of the nest. He hissed once more, then bounded away, leaving Dovewing to grieve.


	2. If Stonefur Lived

**Credit to Sandtail for the idea of this chapter!**

My name is Stonefur. My mother was Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan. Father, Oakheart. My sister, Mistyfoot, and I were raised by Graypool, and I care no more for ThunderClan than I would any allied Clan. A cat in ThunderClan tried to kill me and my sister, and Bluestar was a fool to trust him. However, there is one cat in ShadowClan that I owed my life to, former rogue or not.

My heart stopped as I looked up at that hated tabby tom. He had just ordered two cats to _kill _me because of my heritage. Blackfoot and Darkstripe stepped up to me. Darkstripe sneered, smugness clear in his eyes. The pathetic tom and I had never gotten along. Blackfoot, however, padded forward slowly, if not hesitantly. I looked up at Leopardstar. Even she didn't look happy, but made no move to save me.

I would have to fight my own battle.

I knew I was no match for these two well-fed, favorite toms of Tigerstar's league, but I crouched, hissing and spitting. Darkstripe made the first move. He dove in directly for my throat, but I pushed him off. "No wonder ThunderClan didn't want you." I taunted, as Blackfoot knocked me to the ground, pummeling me with his claws.

Darkstripe hissed. "They are all weak cowards, like you!" he snarled, slashing me across the face. Blood welled up into my eyes, but I felt it as Blackfoot stopped. He as looking into the reeds not far from here. Darkstripe clawed my flank, and I rolled over onto the bigger tom's back. He pinned me down, and lunged for my throat once again. I knew it would be over, and stupid Tigerstar would soon reign over the forest.

But instead of feeling more pain, the weight was lifted off of me, replaced by Blackfoot. Apparently he wanted to do the final move. I prepared for the pain, but felt none. I looked up. Blackfoot was pummeling me. Had he lost his claws? Then I saw his jaws. He was mouthing something, and I widened my eyes as I realized it. _Run. _I used all my strength to push him off, and he went along, letting me bolt into the bushes. I was free!

I ran until I reached the edge of our former border. I looked at our river, which was grimy and dirty, due to all the runoff from the debris. I wasn't sure what to do next. I wasn't sure WindClan would accept me. They might not trust me. Also, they might be on Tigerstar's side by now. I paused. _ThunderClan. _I knew Firestar well. He'd have enough heart to let me stay with his Clan.

Trying not to taste the foul river, I slowly made my way in. Even now, though, the water was relaxing. But I still felt relief as I touched the other side. I staggered the rest of the way to the camp, then collapsed. I saw a few cats gasp in shock, and Firestar, Graystripe, and a lithe black cat raced into camp.

"Stonefur!" Graystripe gasped in surprise. ThunderClan's medicine cat, Cinderpelt, came up to me, and tended to my wounds.

I started to explain to Firestar what had happened, but he shook his head. "I was there, hiding. We saw everything." he flicked an ear. "Now rest."

I stayed with ThunderClan until the battle. I stood beside Firestar on the day we fought them.

There were countless cats, cruel cats, with no mercy in their heart. I was fairly stronger by the time, and most of the cats deserved what they got. But I was scanning the blood-filled clearing for one cat. My eyes narrowed when I saw him. _Darkstripe. _He stood beside Blackfoot, fighting some ginger she-cat I assumed was from WindClan. As she ran off, Darkstripe turned to Blackfoot, and started to say something, but Blackfoot attacked him instead.

I raced up to them, and pushed Blackfoot off. "Thank you for everything, but this cat is _mine._"

Blackfoot gave a slight nod, and turned in to battle.

I won't go in to details about the fight. I'll just say that I won.

After the battle, Leopardstar gladly accepted me back into RiverClan, apologizing for what she's done. I can't say I've accepted it, but I won't avenge the past. She offered for me to become deputy, but I declined. I was tired of fighting. I instead went into the elders' den, with some old, welcoming Clanmates. I live now in StarClan, among my family. ThunderClan may have been my mother's home, and sheltered me from Tigerstar's cruelty, while I owe my life to Blackstar of ShadowClan, but if I was still alive, I would always be loyal to RiverClan.

** Thanks for all the reviews, guys! By the way, I know I was a little melodramatic about Bumblestripe's anger, but what's the point of a romance one-shot without drama? Oh, and Blackfoot and Darkstripe were the cats that killed Stonefur, right? I've reread the books twice, but being done with the series three prophecies later makes you forget some things. Suggestions for one-shots are out!**


	3. Tigerclaw's Last Day in TC

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes. "I don't care, Scrap, we've got business." _Great StarClan, leading grown rogues is harder than being deputy of a Clan of weaklings! _He rolled his eyes.

"Are we ready, Tigerclaw?" my 'deputy', Slice, asked, his battered gray fur bristling.

I nodded. "You know the plan." He twitched a torn ear to show that he'd heard, and I started bounding towards my camp. Mine! I would kill Bluestar, and soon all the Clan leaders. But I felt a twinge of guilt. These cats trusted me, cared for me. _Thistleclaw, was this really what you wanted? _I shook off the feeling and ran into camp. "Rogues!"

Goldenflower's eyes widened, and she backed into the nursery. _StarClan, let them keep to my orders. _ I prayed. Then I wondered if StarClan actually cared for me. Probably not, but at least Thistleclaw wouldn't harm me anymore if I succeeded. I watched as Slice led the group in. I tackled him, claws sheathed. Soon, he ran, and I looked around. Foolish Fireheart stood staring at my massive paws. He knew.

The battle went on, and everything was going as planned. Then I saw the opening to Bluestar's den. Frostfur stood beside me, and I met her blue gaze. "I'll help her." I mewed solemnly.

Frostfur nodded, turning back to my minions. I smirked a little as she slashed Blackie across the face. These What foolish names and brains these cats had, those former kittypets. I stepped inside Bluestar's den, and hissed at Rufus. "She's mine!" I spat, chasing him out of the den. I turned to Bluestar.

"Oh, Tigerclaw, thank you!" she sighed, blue eyes wide. "These rogues! Let's go out there and fight them!"

I shook my head. "Not anymore, Bluestar."

"What? What do you mean?"

I smirked and stepped closer. She backed up, confused. "Bluestar, the only cat you'll be fighting is _me!_" I leaped on her, and being so feeble and old, she sank down, attempting to struggle. I unsheathed my claws into her skin. Without waiting, I told her everything. _What are you doing? _ I heard Thistleclaw ask me in my mind. But I ignored him. ThunderClan's leader at least deserved the knowledge she'd been too stupid to find sooner.

"Tigerclaw!" she murmured, as blood welled up under me.

I smirked once more. "See you in StarClan!" and I started raking my claws down her stomach.

"_No!_" Fireheart! I looked up too late as he pushed me off of Bluestar.

"You foolish kittypet!" I snarled. We rolled over, and I managed to slash his flank, but he sank his teeth into my leg.

We battled for a while, and I was surprised by how strong he was. _How long I've waited for this!_ I thought, giving me strength. But all good things come to an end. I surrendered for the time being, and Graystripe and Whitestorm came to guard me.

I met Whitestorm's gaze, as we were once friends, but all I saw was hatred. He slowly shook his head, and I gave an inward sigh. I had damaged this beyond prepare, so I decided right then, I might as well finish.


	4. MistyXOne

** Hey-o,  
guys! This chappie was suggested by Sandtail, and thank you to all of my  
reviewers so far! About the chapter: Well, I've never been a big fan of Onestar since he turned into a  
total JERK after becoming leader. Also, I've never heard of this  
shipping(whatever that may be), so, yeah. But if you likey, just review and/or  
suggest a new chapter!**

Foolish. Stupid she-cat. Why _him?_ Mistyfoot thought. But at the thought of his name, her paws tingled. She knew it wasn't right; _she _was half-Clan, after all, so why was she tempted to make the same mistake as her mother? But she couldn't push the feeling away. She knew it, somewhere down in her heart. She was in love with a WindClan cat.

o.o.o

His heart soared as he looked across the border. What was he thinking? This she-cat thought nothing of him. Why couldn't he like one of his _own_ Clan-mates? He shook the feeling off as the she-cat's patrol rounded a stream, heading home.

"Onewhisker!" Mudclaw called.

Onewhisker jumped, his whiskers twitching.

"I don't think it's your _balance _that's off. Maybe you should have been named One-ear, instead!" Ashfoot teased.

Onewhisker nudged his friend. "Maybe if Morningflower had chosen me a better name!"

"Come _on_!" Mudclaw growled, standing at the hill.

Onewhisker looked one more time at RiverClan's territory, then followed Mudclaw.

o.o.o

When the drought came, that was my chance. A RiverClan patrol would escort our cats to the river to drink, and I searched for her. But when she came, even when I tried to get her attention, she would just give me a cold gaze and look away.

One night, however, I came alone. I sat and waited for someone to lead me to the water, and finally, she came! I sprang up. "Mistyfoot!"

"Onewhisker." she greeted coolly. She turned around, and flicked her tail for me to come.

I leapt up. She wasn't getting by that easily. "So..." I started.

I kept trying to make bits of conversation, but apparently she didn't like it. She stopped and whirled around, blue eyes glistening. "Look." she growled. But then her eyes softened. "Onewhisker, I really like you. A _lot_. But my Clan distrusts me enough because of my parents, and being caught with a WindClan tom won't help."

Stung by her words, I nodded. I drank my fill silently, and crossed my border without even saying good night.

o.o.o

I felt a bit of guilt after telling Onewhisker off. I hated saying every word I said. I didn't see him next Gathering, and two of our best warriors, Feathertail and Stormfur, had disappeared. I was quite fond of them; they were half-Clan as well, and their father had helped save my kits before my mate had died. But honestly, I'd heard before that love could come more than once.

I was appalled when Stormfur came home; alone. He told us about some cats in the mountains far away, and I couldn't help but feel a little skeptical.

Of course, I believed him anyways, but some cats didn't. Young Hawkfrost thought Stormfur had killed Feathertail himself, which of course wasn't true. I asked our medicine cats, Mudfur and Mothwing, if they'd had a dream, but they both shook their head, just as ruffled as the rest of us.

Anyways, I didn't speak with Onewhisker until the Great Journey started. All of the Clans were wary of one another at the beginning of the trip, but soon we developed bonds with each other, no matter the Clan.

I worked up the courage to speak to Onewhisker, and soon learned he was an upbeat cat, with funny jokes or silly skits when we were ready to give up.

Even after we settled at the lake, we continued to meet.

I was on my way to meet him, not realizing I had a cat following me.

o.o.o

"Mistyfoot!" Mothwing stood in front of me, amber eyes blazing with anger. I thought she would claw my ears off, but she just stood there, bristling.

I put on my innocent look. "Yes?"

"What are you _thinking_?" the she-cat hissed. "Meeting a WindClan cat in secret? Leopardstar assumed moving to the lake, across from ThunderClan, would solve all of our trouble with... you know."

I shrugged, looking around. "It's not like we're doing something wrong."

"You will be soon, though! You'll wind up having kits with him, just like your parents!"

Her words made me flinch, and her gaze softened. "I'm sorry. Just, please stop, for the sake of your Clan."

o.o.o

"I'm sorry, Onestar, I don't know what I was thinking. I can't see you anymore." Her words sank in my heart like a stone.

"Why?" was all I could get out.

Mistyfoot looked down. "Well, you're leader now. You're supposed to stop cats from doing things like this, not doing them yourself!"

I licked her cheek, but she pulled back. "Well, as long as no one finds out..."

Mistyfoot shook her head, and met my gaze. I was shocked to see ice there, like when we'd first met. "Onestar, you're _weak!_ Meeting a cat from another Clan, and everyone knows you're best friends with Firestar!"

Her words stung. "Well, fine then." I growled, fur bristling. I backed up slowly, holding her gaze. "I won't do this anymore." I saw hurt in her eyes, but it was nothing compared to my emotions. I turned around, and with a flick of my tail, I stalked away.

o.o.o

Ever since then, I've always tried to impress her. I hurt Firestar's trust, which apparently was irreplaceable. When Sol came, I led my cats to attack ThunderClan. When I heard of Crowfeather's betrayal, I looked past it. Why? I didn't think I should banish a cat for something I almost did, and because I thought Mistyfoot would approve.

In the Dark Forest battle, we finally made up. I fought beside all the Clans, and I was forced into RiverClan's territory.

I bounded into the camp, which was almost deserted, besides Mothwing battling, and Willowshine, her apprentice, treating gaping wounds on cats of my Clan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan.

I looked around, and heard a yowl. I looked up to see Hawkfrost, the old RiverClan deputy, tackle Mistystar. Hawkfrost was obviously winning, and he had a satisfied light in his eyes as he prepared to kill my love, no matter how many lives it took.

"_No!" _I yowled. I barreled into the cruel tom, and pinned him down. But being bigger, and much more in practice, Hawkfrost had the advantage. He rolled under my legs, and I crashed into the ground, letting out a grunt. Hawkfrost sank his huge claws into me, and I struggled to get loose.

I felt three of my four lives ebbing out of me as Hawkfrost raked his claws down my belly. Mistystar knew it, too, as she watched in horror. Hawkfrost went to sink his teeth into my throat, silencing me forever, and I vaguely saw Mothwing and Willowshine bound up to Mistystar to hold her back.

"_Brother!_" she yowled. "Please, stop!" Hawkfrost hesitated, but I was losing my life.

Mothwing knocked the tom off of me, pinning him. "Why? Why would you leave me, and do such _foolish_ things?"

I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I figured she meant dying and going to the Dark Forest. The tom squirmed, swapping spots with Mothwing. "You could've joined me, you know. It's _so _lonely there. I've missed you."

Mothwing pushed up, and was obviously prepared to kill Hawkfrost once more, but he hissed at her, then turned tail and ran.

Mistystar ran up to me, now that Willowshine had finally backed off. "Onestar!" she whimpered, burying her nose into my chest. I tried to say something, _anything_, to comfort her, but for some reason, no words could come out.

"Mistystar..." Mothwing murmured. Mistystar looked up, eyes clouded.

"Help him!" she yowled, looking to me.

"Mistystar, there's nothing we can do. StarClan has come to claim him." Willowshine murmured, and Mothwing even nodded. She stared at something right in front of me.

I had just realized my vision was cloudy, and I knew they were talking about me. I saw Morningflower in front of me, sorrow and happiness both in her eyes. I saw my brothers, older and younger, and even Tallstar stood there, sympathy in his gaze.

Tallstar beckoned me to come, and I felt an amazing, exhilarating sensation run through me. But before I stood, preparing to join Tallstar in celebrating our victory, I heard two words I had waited so long to hear. "I'm sorry." Mistystar murmured, and my spirit was released.


	5. BlackXRusset

"Blackstar!" Rowanclaw, one of Blackstar's senior warriors, yowled, rushing into the ShadowClan leader's den.

Blackstar jumped, and looked up. In the dim light, he could see Rowanclaw, with ruffled fur and wide eyes, panting.

"Blackstar, ThunderClan is attacking the border patrol!"

Blackstar leapt up, and followed Rowanclaw out the den. "Russetfur!" he called.

Russetfur was standing at the camp entrance, anger in her gaze. "Blackstar, we must go!"

Blackstar shook his head. Instead of the once strong, fearless she-cat he knew, he saw a frail, yet beautiful, queen that he did not want to lose. "I want you to stay here in camp, just in case more ThunderClan warriors attack here."

Russetfur hissed. "Blackstar, I'm not an apprentice. I _will_ fight. ThunderClan isn't out to kill."

_How can we be so sure?_ Blackstar thought, but he nodded. "But please, be careful."

Russetfur licked Blackstar's ear, then met his amber gaze. "I'll be fine."

"Blackstar, we must go!" Rowanclaw pressured, pacing restlessly at the fern tunnel that marked the camp exit.

Blackstar gave one last look at his beloved deputy, and followed his warrior out.

o.o.o

Blackstar pinned down a long-legged black tom, growling. He lifted a heavy black paw to slash across the cat's face, when another cat knocked him over. Blackstar vaguely recognized him as Brambleclaw, son of Tigerstar.

Feeling fury rise at the thought of the treacherous tabby, he pushed the burly deputy off of him, then turned to face the battle.

He felt a prick of satisfaction, thinking his Clan was winning, but soon realized his cats were slowing down, blood matting their fur. He was about to turn to Russetfur to get her opinion when he realized she had left her side.

He identified her russet coat, splotched with blood, as she fought a massive ginger tabby. _Firestar? _Blackstar shook his head. _No, it's one of those half-Clan cats, Lionblaze._

Blackstar pushed past battling cats f either Clan to reach them, but he was too late. The ShadowClan leader watched in dismay as Lionblaze shook Russetfur's body, a wild look in his eyes.

"_No!_" Blackstar yowled, knocking the tom to his side. The light had died in the tom's eyes, and he seemed confused. Blackstar stepped back. "_Stop_!" he called, his voice thundering across the clearing. All of the cats froze, clearly unhappy to do so. Blackstar searched the mass of cats for the ThunderClan leader, Firestar. The tom stood next to Graystripe, who glared at one of the newest warriors, Redwillow.

"ThunderClan, you fools!" Blackstar spat. A few cats hissed, and the ThunderClan tom Dustpelt said a nasty remark.

Firestar started to say something, but shut up when Russetfur moaned.

Blackstar whirled around, and bounded over to the deputy. "It's okay, Russetfur. You'll be okay..."

Russetfur looked up at him, sorrow in her green gaze. She started to speak, but all that came out was a silent moan that turned Blackstar's blood to ice.

Blackstar stared at the narest cat. "Why are you just standing there? Go get a medicine cat, you piece of fox dung!" he snapped, stepping closer.

"Blackstar, it's too late..." Firestar mewed softly. The tom pressed against him, and Blackstar let him.

"It can't be. Russetfur, you won't leave, will you?" Blackstar's vision was cloudy, and he looked at Russetfur, who strained to speak.

"Blackstar..." she mewed softly.

"No!" Blackstar buried his face into her chest. "I won't let you die! I never got to say it!"

"I know." Russetfur managed to lick Blackstar's cheek as he struggled to stop the blood streaming from the gaping wound on the she-cat's belly. "And I'll be waiting."

Blackstar closed his eyes in grief as Russetfur let out a final breath. "I love you." she whispered, and then all was silent.

Blackstar bowed his head for a moment. When he looked up, cold hatred was in his amber gaze. He glared at Lionblaze, who shrank back. "Her death _will_ be avenged."

The tom dipped his head and backed up.

Blackstar turned to his Clan cats. "ShadowClan, retreat." he mewed, his emotions unreadable as he led his cats back to camp.

**How'd you like it? I'm not very wise of ShadowClan's true colors, so I'm sorry if I screwed up. This chapter was once again suggested by Sandtail, and I'm doing requests in order I receive them. Keep reading!**


	6. SandXFire

**SANDXFIRE**

** Credit to Sandtail.**

The sun. The trees. The cries of fear and anger as they poured into our forest. What Tigerstar wanted, I'm not sure. But, for the last time, he caused destruction in my Clan, and all of the others. But over everything on the day darkness struck, I remember my mate, my beloved, dying. I am Sandstorm, and this is everything I felt for Firestar, all in one tale. Be honored that I told you.

I was a feisty apprentice. I remember growing up with Dustpelt, at the time Dustpaw. We thought we would make it to leader, and whoever came first promised to make the other deputy right away. We would fight side by side in every battle. Or so I thought.

The first time I saw Firepaw, I immediately knew he'd be a good fighter. I assumed he was from another Clan, but Dustpaw soon pointed out his kittypet scent. Eager to please my best friend, I scoffed at this new cat, and insulted him in every way possible. To be honest, I thought I hated him, too. Listening to Tigerclaw, our most revered warrior, made us even more sure of our hatred. When he found Yellowfang, I couldn't put in words how _stupid_ he was. How do you start out battling a cat, and end sharing a rabbit with them? Graypaw and Ravenpaw tried to convince us he was a good cat, but we wouldn't listen.

It made me even more mad when he got his warrior name before us! A _kittypet_! And he was always acting like our leader! I'd show him when I was made a warrior! Well, not sure what I tried to prove there, but I did become a warrior. But once again, I was astounded when _he_ got an apprentice with Graystripe, and Dustpelt and I didn't! Of course, after the accident, I felt pretty bad for Cinderpaw, but thought it was a sin that Fireheart wasn't meant to be in ThunderClan after all.

One day, Dustpelt and I were sitting outside the warriors den, sharing a chaffinch. Dustpelt stopped, and looked at the thorn tunnel , where Tigerclaw was entering camp. "I want to be just like Tigerclaw one day. He doesn't let _anyone_ stop him from doing his duties, and cats know not to mess with him. He doesn't even let _Goldenflower_ stop him!"

I was genuinely hurt. "_Any_one, huh?" I stood, my fur rising. "Well then, why don't you go pad after him instead of me? What good would I do you?" I felt guilt tug at my heart as Dustpelt's eyes filled with hurt. _He'll get over it._ I thought as he backed away, then turned for the warriors den.

After Tigerclaw's treachery, I wasn't sure what I expected of the brown tom. I thought for sure he would follow Tigerclaw into being a rogue, but he chose loyalty over his former idol. I was proud of him, but I wasn't going to apologiz. I was over Dustpelt's short temper and his sharp tongue. I wanted someone better than him. I went for the kindest, most soft-hearted, yet still strong, tom in ThunderClan: Fireheart. I guess he thought I still hated him, as he was pretty rude to me, but nothing stopped me for the first few moons. I about gave up after a while, but one day, he returned my favors. I don't know why I chose him, my former rival, as a mate, but I'll never regret it. We faced a lot of challenges together, including the battle with BloodClan, our daughter disappearing, Leafpool's betrayal, and of course, saving SkyClan.

He was always an avid dreamer, and he told me everything. I knew he had loved Spottedleaf before me, and I understood that. I thanked her for keeping him safe, and leading him through troubles when I couldn't. She saved my life that last day.

I watched as Mapleshade went to pin me down, yet I could do nothing. I writhed under the fading she-cat's weight, but listened as she told me her anger. Spottedleaf is who saved me. Wherever she may have gone, I thank her to this day. I hate myself for it, however. If I would have died, she'd still be in StarClan, and Firestar could have seen her like he wanted. I know when I die I'll see Firestar again, but it's never going to be enough. I feel like I'm the cause for it, but of course Firestar would tell me otherwise.

Anyways, the final fight between Tigerstar and Firestar just felt... right. Firestar had always wanted to fight him, and he got his chance, after so long. I know it was their destiny to fight right then, but StarClan was wrong to take Firestar so soon after. As Squirrelflight and Leafpool pressed against me, I knew it was foretold in the stars, before any of us were born, to happen, and I would see him soon again. I watched as the remaining eight StarClan cats came to relieve him of his long life, and they greeted him softly. His pelt shone with starlight, even in the sun, and he looked more like fire than ever before. He padded up to me, and for the last time in this life, he touched my nose. Instead of sorrow, however, I felt pure bliss, like when I first saw our two kits. He backed away, a gentle glow in his loving, green eyes, and breathed, "I love you."

I watched as the cats slowly made their way out of camp. As the sun set, I looked to the sky. Silverpelt had many new shining stars, but one stood out brighter than the rest, like fire. _Firestar_, I thought, my heart filling up. _He's still watching over us._

**Sorry for the chapter fail, and all the rambling. I couldn't think of how to end it, or how to describe Sandstorm's feelings, so... yeah. Sorry!**


End file.
